


Golden Light

by SHSL_Gross



Category: Warcraft, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross
Summary: Chains of Domination - Kingsmourne spoilers.
Kudos: 10





	Golden Light

A Human Prince. Blessed with golden hair and power from the Holy Light. Beloved by many and with much promise to rule.

One fell from grace.

Whilst the other constantly lived with the reminder of their likeness overhead.

It was never easy for others to forget the tragedies caused by one they had once adored.

And it was never easy to live with the sins of blackened hands on what was once pure white with hope.

Golden hair now turned ashy and grey, cold and void of the life they both had in days of simpler times. Bright eyes so full of joy and love, of admiration and benevolence, now so far removed of any sympathy or mercy and only focused on the task they had been set.

One still remembered the thing they had done, the thing they had sworn to never do and had only seen the brief aftermath, and felt the pain of their actions before the other, the one who relished in that action and had long turned cold to the pain they caused onto others took everything back.

Just as one had once put that helm upon their head, there was no going back from this. Just as one had been crushed and felt every bone ache, there was no full recovery.

Two who were once similar only on the surface level now, one dead and one living, now inhabited the same body that looked as much as one as it did the other.

Not just skin deep, but soul deep.


End file.
